Hoy y siempre a tu lado
by mihael kuro usagi
Summary: Te conoci de forma imprevista. No me arrepiento de eso, es solo que tuvimos que superar demasiadas cosas para acabar asi. No me arrepiento de haber vivido a tu lado, ni de pasar los buenos y malos momentos contigo. De lo que si podria arrepentirme,fue de no demostrarte cuanto te amaba en el momento adecuado. Te amo, pero ahora esas palabras se han marchado junto contigo.


Daniel Williams se considera un hombre alegre y tranquilo, tal vez demasiado hablador, pero siempre un buen y fiel compañero. Así solían describirlo muchos de sus compañeros en la jefatura. Sin embargo, también era conocido por su actitud pesimista ante las situaciones que, según él, no tenían remedio. O en todo caso, a veces se consideraba un imán de malas tragedias.

Tal era el caso de esa mañana. Se había levantado temprano para iniciar su día, dado que ese día tendría una reunión en el juzgado muy importante. Se trataba de uno de los casos en el que había trabajo por 6 meses, en conjunto con sus demás compañeros, habían ido detrás de uno de los integrantes de una poderosa organización de tráfico de armas y drogas, además de ser uno de los pocos que habían tenido inmunidad a lo largo de mucho tiempo por los negocios bien encubiertos con los que lavaba dinero a través del mundo. Hoy se realizaría el dictamen de sentencia, en el que esperaba, fuera declarado por fin culpable. Sin embargo, tal parecía que su día, no auguraba nada bueno para él.

\- ¿¡Como que le han dado libertad condicional?!... -exclamo el rubio a través de su celular, a la persona con la que se comunicaba en ese momento.

-A logrado convencer a los jueces… o comprarlos… no lo sé Danny… pero el caso es que se ha alargado esto y algunas de las evidencias para incriminarlo cumplirán su fecha de caduca pronto…. Dejaremos de tener piezas importantes si no se le hace alguna acusación o se presenta algún testigo a declarar… -la voz al otro lado del teléfono tampoco se escuchaba muy alegre o siquiera feliz de aquella noticia, aun mas sabiendo como reaccionaria su compañero al enterarse. –Quieren vernos a los implicados en la jefatura… lo más pronto posible, al parecer el jefe quiere traspapelar esto al FBI.

El rubio supo entonces que aquello no tendría buena pinta y eso que apenas había salido de la cama para arreglarse. Lo supo en su momento, ese sería un día largo y terrible.

-Voy para allá… llego en 20 minutos – dijo sin más el oficial de policía, antes de que se apresurara en su arreglo personal para llegar lo más pronto posible a la estación.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba manejando ya su vehículo tratando de sintonizar alguna estación que emitiera música para poder aminorar su mal día, pero tal parecía que pedía demasiado, dado en que en todas las que sintonizaba, solo podía escucharse la fastidiosa estática.

Arribo a la estación en el menor tiempo posible, antes de que entrara en ella, saludo a un par de compañeros, quienes le hicieron el mismo comentario respecto a su caso. Tal parecía que había corrido como pólvora dentro de la estación. Algunos inconformes con las decisiones de la juez y otros tantos, hablando a espaldas de ellos sobre ese caso que, desde un inicio, había sido destinado al fracaso, además de que se le adjuntaba que, al ser asignado a una detective y un oficial novato, nada bueno sacarían de ellos y solo se molestarían a personas poderosas.

Cuando llego a sala de juntas, pudo sentir el ambiente demasiado pesado para su gusto, algo ahí ya había sido tomado y el n había tenido ni voz ni voto.

-Oficial Williams… que bueno que llega, solo falta usted de firmas el acuerdo… - un hombre de edad adulta y que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con algunos documentos en mano, fue quien saludo al oficial de esa manera tan directa, si es que a eso se le llamaba saludo.

\- ¿Firmar que?... Señor con todo respeto…mi compañera Grace y yo hemos estado trabajando en el caso por 6 meses… otros compañeros también han aportado a eso. –él estaba decidido a no ceder el caso a nadie, lo conocía a la perfección y no quería dejarlo a unos cuantos agentes de FBI.

-Lo sabemos oficial… pero tiene que entender en que esto ya no está en su jurisdicción... está yendo por el hermano del traficante de armas más grande del país –otro hombre, cercano a la entrada del recinto fue quien enfatizo cada una de las palabras que pronuncio.

Si, él estaba enterado en que iría por Antón Hesse, hermano menor de uno de los traficantes más importantes en ese momento, siendo el último contacto que tenían para localizar a su hermano, Víctor Hesse y poder así, desarmar esa gran organización terrorista. Claro que, sabia también, que eso traería grandes consecuencias.

\- ¡Lo sé!¡Sabemos por quién vamos! pero debe de entender… hay muchas personas involucradas ya en el caso y… - antes de proseguir su proeza, este se vio abruptamente interrumpido por su jefe.

-Fue una decisión unánime Williams… el caso pasara manos de FBI, les daremos todos los documentos y evidencias con los que se ha trabajado y se acabó… ellos se encargaran del caso... -

\- ¡Pero señor…! -él no pensaba dejar eso por las buenas, no después de tanto esfuerzo.

-Pero nada Williams, firma y recoge todo, los federales vendrán por ellos en unas horas… -dio por zanjado el tema, conocía a ese oficial y sabía que no se daría fácilmente por vencido.

El rubio, a regañadientes, camino hasta su jefe, quien ya había depositado la hoja de autorización y una pluma frente de él, para dar por cerrado aquello. Tomo la pluma y firmo de mala gana aquel documento. Su compañera, quien también estaba dentro de la oficina, solo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, sin querer o atreverse a subirla por la impotencia que sentía en aquel momento.

Cuando termino este de firmar lo necesario, salió de la oficina hecho una furia, y no solo podía notársele en el rostro, sino que también por el movimiento de manos que comenzó a ejercer, cuando se encontró a solas con su compañera.

\- ¡Ese!... ¡Es que acaso no sabe que le van a dar paso libre!¡Van a desechar el caso solo porque necesitan saber cómo localizar a su hermano! ¡No les importa nada más que atrapar a Víctor Hesse!... –El oficial se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado sin dejar de expresar lo que decía, con su peculiar movimiento de manos. –¡Y a final de cuentas no van a obtener nada y Antón quedara libre e impugne! –La agitación con la que mostraba su inconformidad comenzaba a hacerle mella ante las mejillas sonrojadas que tenía por tanto grito y esfuerzo que había proliferado.

-Danny…Danny ¡Basta! …no vamos a resolver nada poniéndote así… además ya es tarde. Ya escuchaste a Benson, el caso paso a manos de los federales y no hay nada que se pueda hacer… -tampoco quería admitirlo, pero se sentía impotente ante esa noticia. Sabía lo duro que había trabajado Danny y ella en ese caso en particular, para que se les fuera arrebatado de esa forma.

El silencio pareció inundar el lugar de forma tensa y cortante. Ninguno hablo durante un largo rato, en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y alguna que otra maldición dicha por debajo, claro que cuando esto ocurría, les hacía sonriera desanimadamente.

Ambos comenzaron a guardar los documentos pertinentes de ese caso, claro que tardaban algunos minutos leyendo algo en ellos, que se revelara mágicamente ante ellos para darle más vida al caso, pero nada, en verdad no podía ser peor.

Sin haber medido el tiempo desde que habían comenzado a guardar todo, los federales aparecieron a las pocas horas para llevarse hasta el último informe redactado. El rubio tenía bastante esperanza en que al final, lograra convencer a alguno de dejarles seguir dentro, pero solo se había topado con caras burlonas y poco amigables.

-Grace… ya pasa más de medio día… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –pregunto el oficial mientras sacaba su billetera esperando no haber olvidado al menos algo de dinero. Sin tener caso en el que trabajar, podían tomarse el resto del día libre.

-Lo siento Danny... no me siento muy bien del estómago… así que paso. Pero gracias por la invitación...-menciono la joven sin más, mientras revisaba algunos documentos en su computador.

El oficial salió de su oficina, dando apenas un pie fuera de ella, antes de que se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho. Podía sentir algunas miradas pesadas sobre él, cuchicheos e incluso uno que otro, hablaba libremente de cómo había fracasado en el caso. No tenía ánimos de aguantar aquello, por lo que solo acelero el paso hasta la salida, donde se topó con uno de los detectives con los que tenía pésima relación.

-Le dije a Grace que no fuera tan tonta en escogerte como compañero… nada bueno saldría de juntar a un oficial recién egresado de la academia y una detective con experiencia como ella… tal vez esté perdiendo el toque… -el detective supo que el oficial no podría hacer nada en su contra, no si quería meterse en problemas y ser suspendido por un largo tiempo.

El nombrado solo pudo cerrar los puños con furia, antes de que pasara a su lado sin disimular para nada, el mal humor que le había cargado, además del gran empuje que había ejercido sobre el cuerpo contrario apenas había pasado a un lado suyo.

Salió de la estación y camino por un largo rato sin tener un rumbo fijo. El hambre que había tenido se desvaneció por completo luego de que hubiera saldo de ahí, por lo que ahora solo caminaba sin detenerse por las calles de la ciudad. No pensó que hubiera caminado tanto, o siquiera haber tardo tanto tiempo, ya que cuando miro a su entorno, supo que había llegado a un pequeño parque a la costa, bastante alejado de la estación de policías. Miro su reloj entonces y noto la hora. ¡Había estado caminando por 4 horas seguidas! Eso tal vez podía explicar por qué se sentía algo cansado y menos fatigado. Bueno, al menos había descargado toda su molestia en algo productivo. Termino por sentarse en una de las bancas del pequeño sendero de piedra, antes de que su vista pasease por su entorno por mera curiosidad. Solo pasaban por ahí una pareja de ancianos llevando consigo una carriola, una adolescente en compañía de su mascota y una que otra paloma, caminando tranquilamente por el pasto. Se sintió relajado por un momento, antes que escuchara el ruido de un relámpago surcar el cielo. Claro, lo que le faltaba, una lluvia tempestuosa y el inquiera había cargado con su abrigo.

-Demonios… -dijo por debajo mientras comenzaba a sentir algunas gotas caer sobre su cabello. Aquella pareja de ancianos había desaparecido de su vista y ahora solo quedaba la joven, quien se encontraba corriendo por el sendero tratando de huir de igual forma de la lluvia. Se levantó sin más, antes de que comenzara a caminar con rapidez, siguiendo los mismos pasos de la joven de encontrar un refugio. Aunque esto se volvió en vano cuando sintió con mayor intensidad, las gotas cubrir su cuerpo sin reparo alguno.

No tenía caso volver a la estación, por lo que esta arde regresaría a su departamento temprano y se echaría a ver series de televisión para mejorar su día, aunque parecí que había sido precipitado con sus deseos.

\- ¡Con un carajo!... -exclamo al viento cuando, metiendo sus manos en el pantalón para sacar algo de dinero para el taxi, descubrió que había dejado sus llaves en su chamarra, en la estación. -¡Y para colmo la deje en la estación!...-exclamo al viento y a la lluvia, quienes eran sus únicas compañías en ese momento. O al menos eso creía.

-Lo siento… pero ¿Te encuentras bien?..-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

El rubio apenado y avergonzado por partes iguales, decidió girarse un poco y encarar al hombre que se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, claro que también debía disculparse por su actitud tan llamativa, era inevitable para el no serlo.

-Si yo… le ruego me disculpe...no quería molestarle… -cuando por fin lo vislumbro, noto que se trataba de un hombre alto, castaño y con una tez bastante distinta a la habitual del lugar. Claro que, si hablaban de distintivos, su uniforme de la naval era lo que más le destacaba de él. Además de ese paraguas lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas, al menos por un rato.

-No se preocupe por ello… lo digo porque esta empapado… y pensé que podía ayudarle… -menciono el extraño con tranquilidad y seriedad aparente, sin embargo, no podía evitar mostrar una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa. –Soy Steve…Steve J. Mcgarrett…

El rubio pensó en que tal vez su día no era tan malo, tal vez comenzaba a ser mejor, mucho mejor en lo que el pensaba.

-Un gusto… Soy Daniel Williams…-


End file.
